Basic information in biochemistry and physiology, better understanding of the deleterious effects of malnutrition and the availability of effective nutritional therapeutic techniques have combined to create an increasing awareness of the importance of nutrition in clinical medicine. However, adequate teaching and clinical application of nutritional principles are making headway erratically and too slowly. In order to assist and encourage clinical nutrition teaching, it is proposed to establish a Regional Center for Education in Clinical Nutrition in the New York - New Jersey Metropolitan Area. This multi-institutional effort will serve as a resource, planning, and evaluation agency for interested faculty in the ten medical schools, five dental schools, two schools of osteopathy and major teaching hospitals in the region. These postgraduate schools for health professionals are, by far, the largest concentration anywhere in the country; all but three are located within 25 miles of New York City. The office of the Center will be located in the New York Academy of Medicine. The Center Staff, working with faculty members, will obtain information on the current status of nutrition in the curriculum, availability and effectiveness of nutrution training programs in the clinical years and the quality of audio-visual and printed materials in this field. The Center staff and Working Group on Clinical Nutrition education will serve in a consultant and advisory capacity for those schools needing assistance in their teaching programs, develop a "lecturers bank" for teaching purposes and work with physicians and other health professional in appropriate teaching hospitals to develop both comprehensive and specialized clinical electives in nutrition for medical, osteopathic, dental, pharmacy, dietetic and nursing students and practitioners and house staff. Evaluation procedures will include periodic surveys to determine changes in the extent quality and effectiveness of existing nutrition teaching programs and of the attitudes of curriculum committees, and whether changes have occurred as the result of the activities of the Center.